Kung fu po
by Trebros
Summary: Historia opowiada o tym, co by było gdyby po pokonaniu Shena mistrz Shifu kazał Po podróżować po całym świecie i nauczać sztuki kung fu.Więcej dowiecie się czytając historię


Rozdzial1: Powrót

Witam wszystkich to jest moje pierwsze opowiadanie na początku tylko czytałem historie na Fanfifction, ale postanowiłem także spróbować swoich sił. Nie przedłużam więcej i życzę miłego czytania :)

Minął miesiąc od pokonania Shena. Wojownicy jadeitowego pałacu bardzo pomagali mistrzowi Wole i Krokodylu przy posprzątaniu tego co narobił paw, dlatego mistrz Shifu dał im jeden dzień wolnego. Następnego dnia mieli wyruszać do doliny spokoju. małpa i modliszka postanowili się trochę zabawić i postanowili się udać na imprezę próbowali przekonać Po by poszedł razem z nimi.

-Po proszę zgódź się. Powiedział małpa błagalnym tonem

-Sorki Małpo ,ale chciałem trochę pomedytować i odpocząć. Po bardzo się zmienił od pokonania Shena zaczął dużo medytować i stał się dużo poważniejszy

-No prosimy Po chodź z nami tylko na chwile. Powiedział modliszka tym samym tonem co małpa -najwyżej jeśli będziesz się nudził wrócisz do naszej kwatery

-Powiedziałem NIE! Po brzmiał w tym momencie jak tygrysica ,która dość często krzyczała na wszystkich

-Okey ,ale nie musisz krzyczeć . odparł ,modliszka ze strachem w glosie

Modliszka i Małpa opuścili pokój Po.

-Jeszcze chwila i będziemy mieć tu drugą tygrysice. Powiedział żartobliwym tonem Małpa

-Nawet tak nie mów stary. Uffff ,aż mnie ciarki przeszły na samą myśl. Odrzekł Modliszka

W tym samym czasie, gdy Po rozmawiał z małpą i modliszką , żuraw i żmija próbowali namówić tygrysicę by poszła zwiedzać z nimi galerię sztuki w mieście. Niestety nieskutecznie, tygrysica miała taką samą wymówkę co Po. Wymigiwała się medytacją i odpoczynkiem. Żuraw i żmija nie byli tacy jak małpa i modliszka ,więc uszanowali decyzję swojej pasiastej koleżanki.

Po ,był bardzo zmęczony po tym miesiącu ,więc zaczął swoją medytacje. Od ostatnich wydarzeń podczas medytacji odpoczywał bardziej niż podczas snu.

-Dlaczego oni zawsze próbują mnie gdzieś ze sobą zabrać, nigdy nie zrozumieją odmowy trzeba na nich wrzeszczeć ,żeby coś do nich dotarło. Niech poproszą tygrysicę by poszła razem z nimi , a nie zawsze JA. Powiedział Po sam do siebie (Dawniej panda nigdy nie odmówiłby wspólnego wyjścia razem z małpą i modliszką ,ale w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca naprawdę bardzo się zmienił. Ta zmiana podobała się tylko tygrysicy, można powiedzieć ,że Po zauroczył ją)

-Tygrysica nigdy by mnie tak nie prosiła uszanowała by decyzję przyjaciela. Jest mądra, silna, twarda „tak twarda ,że nic nie czuje" i przy okazji jest piękna ,a jej oczy achhh. Rozmarzył się Po myśląc o swojej przyjaciółce .

Niestety chyba zapomniał o tym ,że tygrysica ma pokój obok niego i bardzo dobry słuch więc mogła wszystko słyszeć , i tak się stało tygrysicy nie umknęło ani jedno słowo nie lubiła podsłuchiwać, ale jeśli usłyszała swoje imię od razu wyostrzała swoje zmysły ponieważ bardziej niż podsłuchiwać nie lubiła być obgadywana. Lecz te słowa które usłyszała bardzo się jej podobały. Nie sądziła ,że Po myśli o niej w ten sposób .

-PO TYGRYSICO! wrzasnął małpa

-CO się dzieje? Odpowiedzieli jednym głosem Po i tygrysica

-Mistrz Shifu każe nam pakować swoje rzeczy wyruszamy natychmiast do doliny spokoju. Powiedział małpa mówił bardzo szybko ponieważ nie mieli zbyt dużo czasu.

-Ale dlaczego? zapytał Po

-Pałac został zajęty przez jakichś bandytó ę temu przyleciał Zeng do mistrza Shifu. Odpowiedział małpa. Wszyscy mamy się zebrać w porcie. Dodał małpa

Jakąś godzinę pózniej wszyscy uczniowe byli już w porcie.

-Dobrze wszyscy są. Wyruszamy natychmiast. Oznajmił Shifu i wszyscy wszedli na statek który miał ich przewieść przez jezioro.

-Mistrzu czy będziemy podrózować bez przerwy? spytała tygrysica

-Tak

-Ale mistrzu Po nie da rady podrówać w nocy ,a poza tym bardzo szybko się męczy. Powiedziała troskliwym tonem tygrysica

-Dam sobie radę jestem smoczym wojownikiem czyż nie . Powiedział Po. Czy tygrysica się o mnie martwi? Może jednak mnie lubi. Nie to nie możliwe ja jestem "tłustym pandą" a ona twardą wojowniczką i mistrzynią. Pomyślał sobie Po.

Jednak było zupełnie odwrotnie tygrysica fktycznie bardzo polubiła Po od kiedy przybyli do Gogn men ,ale nie pokazywała tego po sobie.

-Dobrze Po jak chcesz ,ale może będziemy robić jakieś postoje. Powiedziała tygrysica tym samym tonem co wcześniej.

-tygrysico nie musisz się o mnie martwić dam sobie radę. Odrzekł spokojnym tonem Po

-Obiecaj mi ,że jeśli zrobisz się zmęczony podczas podróż to nie będziesz zgrywał ,jaki to smoczy wojownik jest wytrzymały, tylko powiesz o tym mi albo mistrzowi Shifu dobrze? Powiedziała wręcz błagalnym tonem tygrysica

-Dobrze obiecuje, ale dlaczego się tak o mnie martwisz? powiedział ciekawsko Po

\- tak po prostu nie można się martwić o przyjaciela? tygrysica wypowiadając te słowa pocałowała Po w policzek.

Po zrobił się cały czerwony ,a wszyscy stali z otwartymi ustami jak wtedy gdy przytuliła go w więzieniu. Shifu nawet nie zauważył co się stało ponieważ od razu poszedł medytować. Panda nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się stało. Tygrysica pocałowała go ponieważ wiedziała ,że może nie mieć już okazji. Ponieważ ...

Mam nadzieję ,że pierwszy rozdział się podobał. Proszę wszystkich którzy zdecydowali się przeczytać o OPINIE

PS: nie wiem czy mój styl pisania jest dobry. I jeśli ktoś bedzię czytał moją historię niech się nie boi o to że zostawie opowiadanie nie zakończone. Jeszcze raz prosze o opinie .


End file.
